Late
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Anakin is about to miss the most important day of his life. Will he be able to get there on time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars  
Late  
By Angel Kamiya

Anakin Skywalker needed to get somewhere quickly that night. As he rushed across the street, he headed directly towards his airspeeder that was parked by the large shop. The young Jedi Knight was sweating badly and was scared to death about how much his life was going to change. When he finally arrived at where the vehicle was, he was surprised to see Obi-Wan Kenobi already waiting for him in the passenger's seat.

"What you doing, Master?" Anakin asked, startled.

"What does it look like? I'm going with you. You are going to need me on this," the bearded man smiled.

The young Jedi opened the door and quickly got into the driver's seat. Without having to look at the controls, he had already taken off. The airspeeder quickly flew upward into the sky. After a few seconds, Anakin was pushing the vehicle to go as fast as possible. He was sure that he was breaking a few laws, but he didn't care.

He was late.

"Easy! You are going to get us both killed!" Obi-Wan uttered, looking nervous.

The wind was blowing the master's long hair back.

"You know that I can pilot this thing in my sleep," Anakin smirked, trying to keep his mind on what he was doing. The last thing he wanted was to get killed by his overconfidence.

The traffic was bad as always. They were on Coruscant which meant they were on the busiest planet in the galaxy. Anakin was looking forward to the next few days, everyone was going to start treating him differently.

"That doesn't mean that you can't go slower," Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin quickly turned the steering wheel to the left, barely avoiding the skycar that had been in front of him. The person that he had almost drove into cursed at him in several alien languages. Anakin had already passed him by without giving him a second look.

"Anakin!"

"Sorry," Anakin apologized.

"Maybe you should stop somewhere and let me drive?" Obi-Wan suggested, arms folded across his chest.

"I don't think so, Master. If we did that then it will be all over before we even got there."

He was late.

Eventually, Anakin closed his eyes and let the Force guide him. There were too many things on his mind and the only thing he could really do to avoid crashing into any other speeders was concentrate. He had to stop thinking. There had to be nothing on his mind. While he was in the trance, Anakin piloted the speeder like how a Jedi used a lightsaber. Every small mistake was avoided and every right move was taken.

The next few minutes went by in a flash.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Anakin quickly parked the vehicle and jumped out. As he rushed inside, he tried to find her. They had been there many times before.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled, running forward.

He tried talking to several people that worked there, but none of them knew anything. It looked like he was going to be on his own. This was something that he hated. The Jedi felt himself getting angry, but he closed his eyes again. He had to remain calm.

He looked and looked. When he was almost ready to give up, he found the gold plated protocol droid.

"Threepio?!"

"Master Anakin!" Threepio cried, surprised. "I'm so glad that you are here!"

The Jedi felt himself nodding. He had given Threepio to Padme a long time ago and it was the driod's responsibility to look after her when he was away. Over the years, his wife and Threepio had become good friends. Anakin was glad that the driod had been there for her.

"How is she?"

"Mistress Padme had some problems a few minutes ago. I stayed with her as she was brought here."

"Thank you. I owe you one," Anakin said, lightly putting his right hand on the driod's shoulder. "Do you know which room she is in?"

Threepio told him the room number.

Anakin quickly began moving away. When he finally reached the room he stood outside, feeling himself trembling. This was it. It was time to see her.

Without saying a word, he pushed the button that opened the door. The young woman lying there on the bed held two babies in her arms. She had long brown hair and tried eyes. Besides the bed was a floating a medical droid.

"I'm sorry for being late," Anakin started.

"It's okay," Padme smiled, practically glowing with happiness.

Anakin moved to stand besides his wife. This was the most important day of his life. Even though he had been a little late, he had gotten there when it still mattered.

As he stood there, he tried to remember everything that had happened recently. They had told Obi-Wan everything weeks ago. His master knew that Anakin was secretly married to Padme, and that she was going to have children. When Padme had suggested that they tell Obi-Wan the truth, Anakin had been very reluctant at first. However in the end he had decided to do what she had told him. It had ended up being the right thing to do.

"How are the twins?" Anakin asked, curious.

"Luke and Leia are healthy. I'm so happy, Anakin."

Anakin knew exactly how she felt. Without saying a word, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Looks like we aren't too late," Obi-Wan said, following him into the hospital room.

Taking his eyes off his wife and children for the first time, he looked at Obi-Wan. This was the first time Anakin had seen tears in his master's eyes. It took Anakin a moment to realize that his master was as happy as he was.

"I'm sorry that I almost got the both of us killed while driving here, Master." Anakin said, embarrassed.

"I forgive you. I think I'm going to enjoy being an uncle," Obi-Wan replied.

"Padme, do you think that I can hold them?" Anakin asked.

The young woman nodded.

Anakin picked up the two babies and carefully held them in his arms, staring down at them. They were so beautiful. They really did look exactly like each other. They would get more different from each other as the years passed. Anakin was looking forward to that. He was looking forward to how different things were going to be from now on.

****

A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please Review.


End file.
